The Sexcapades Of Cody & Justin
by Cpp9999lol
Summary: Justin comes out to Cody about his feelings for him, Cody takes it pretty well... leading up to a wonderful realtionship and series to come.


Cody Simpson had just got done with a photo shoot and was on his way to his hotel when he got a text. "Wassup cutie". Cody laughed at the text he received from Justin. He found it very ironic that someone so straight likes to play around like a homo. "Nothing, on my way to the hotel", Cody replied. Cody met Justin one evening back stage of Justin's Never Say Never Tour.

Cody told Justin that he was bisexual after hanging out with him for a while. Justin took it well enough that Cody never was uncomfortable talking about his sexuality around him. "Wanna come over and hang for a bit', Justin texted back. Cody thought for a while and texted back a yes. He had nothing else to do so he just went along with it." Okay be at my place at 6:00", Justin said. "Okay", Cody said.

Cody's chauffer pulled up to the hotel entrance and Cody got out and went up to his hotel. He fixed himself a quick snack and went the living room to watch some TV. He saw a note on the coffee table and read it. It was a note from his mom saying she went shopping for some stuff and she'll be back later. After finishing his snack Cody checked the time and thought he should take a nap. He went to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

After awakening several hours later Cody checked the clock once again and saw that it was 5:05. Cody hopped in the shower and quickly changed clothes and headed over to Justin's. He arrived at Justin's and went up to his suit and knocked on the door. Justin answered immediately and greeted Cody. "Hey dude was happening?" "Oh nothing just chilling" Cody replied. After entering the suit Cody really looked at Justin. He had on some old basketball shorts and a really tight tank that showed of his flat stomach and arms. Justin had caught Cody checking him out and Cody quickly looked away. Justin didn't acknowledge the situation but instead went to go get some soda and chips from the kitchen. Cody went to the living room and turned on the big flat screen TV that Justin owned. He turned to a show he really liked. "Dude I love Awkward it's like one of my favorite shows". Justin had said while entering the room. "Yeah me to". Cody replied.

Justin had sat down next to Cody and started to watch the show. Cody was really enjoying himself and was watching the show when Justin had put his hand on Cody's thigh. He started to stroke and rubs his thigh and it felt really good to Cody but he didn't know why he was doing it. "Dude enough of this I have to tell you something" Justin had started. "Yeah what's the matter?" Cody asked. "Well feel this." Justin said while taking Cody's hand and placing on the thick tube running down Justin's shorts. "Whoa dude what're packing?" Cody asked while feeling on the head of Justin's dick.

"Like 8.5, why don't you get a better look." Cody had pulled down the waist band of Justin's shorts and pulled out the monster that lay inside. He pulled out J's dick and started to stroke it. How about you get a taste J said. Cody needed no more encouragement. He bended down and took the head of J's dick into his mouth. He started to bob up and down every time taking more of the dick into his mouth. He tried to take the whole dick into his mouth but halfway down he started to gag. "Whoa boy slow down and take your time there's no rush", J said. Cody slowed down and relaxed his throat and tried again this time getting a little further past halfway. He kept sucking the huge cock for five more minutes before J pulled him to his feet and started to strip him. After stripping him he started to undress himself revealing his washboard abs and slim waist. He looked at Cody and looked over his abs and slim waist before getting to his 7.5 inch dick. J left the room to go get a condom and lube. He returned a minute later and told Cody to bend over the couch. Cody obliged and J got on his knees and started to rim Cody. He would stick his tongue in the hole and run his tongue around the hole. He did that for about ten minutes while Cody was writhing, squirming, and moaning. He then stood up and slowly started to push into Cody. Once he was buried to the hilt he stop and let Cody get adjusted. After about a minute he started to slowly fuck him and grew a steady paste. Cody was moaning and groaning into the couch encouraging J to go faster. J didn't need to be told twice and really started to fuck Cody. After a while J's thrusts and stroke became sloppy signaling his climax. He pulled out of Cody and ripped of the condom while continuously jerking himself. After about a minute he came all over Cody's back covering him in a thick layer a Bieber cum. He then collapsed on Cody. After a while the both of them fell asleep.

In the morning Cody woke up in J's bed with J's arm wrapped around his chest. J sat up and said "I woke up in the middle of the night and carried you to my bed". "Oh thanks but I was fine on the couch you didn't have to do that", Cody replied. "No my babe deserves the best", J replied. "Babe?" Cody asked. "Yeah you're mine now Cody I popped your cherry so I own you now… to clear things up for you we go out, you're my boyfriend." J said. "Well I thought you were straight" Cody said. "Yeah I am but it's just something about you boo, I just can't get enough. And with that they both fell back asleep.


End file.
